


New Pack's New Year

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Does this also count for the January monthly prompt for New Years?, Established Relationship, Everyone's alive, I'm going with yes, M/M, Malia and Peter relationship, New Year's Eve, Peter's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter sits to the side of the gathering as he usually does. He’s only at the New Year’s Eve party because Stiles wanted to be there.





	New Pack's New Year

Peter sits to the side of the gathering as he usually does. He’s only at the New Year’s Eve party because Stiles wanted to be there. Given a choice, Peter would rather be at home with his mate, naked in bed coaxing those sweet noises out of him. Maybe using some of those new toys they got for Christmas. He’s glad he thought to buy the large pack of Duracells.

It’s not that Peter doesn’t like the pack. They’ve actually grown on him a bit since they finished college or some are now finally in college. They’re smarter and more interesting. Some are even worth talking with.

Scott is finishing his veterinary training and home on breaks; Peter doesn’t miss him, but he can tolerate him, which is a huge accomplishment.

Lydia is also in additional schooling, working on a doctorate in something smart. He can ask Stiles again; he keeps track of these things. She and Stiles are close and because of that, she tolerates Peter. And her snark is quite enjoyable, the woman can keep up.

Erica’s doing some final training as a physical therapist, while working at it part-time. She’s not as angry as she was, and obviously that’s something Peter recognizes. And she intimidates the children which he’s all in favor of.

Her mate, Boyd, works for the Sheriff’s department, which amuses Peter to no end. Especially when Stiles speeds in front of him just to annoy him. And Boyd doesn’t react, just to annoy Stiles. It’s all so petty and Peter loves watching them trade eye rolls while Boyd fondles his gun. After a police encounter Stiles is always particularly feisty.

Malia started college but Berkeley was a bit overwhelming after her years as a coyote and trying to finish high school alive. She dropped out for a semester and now she’s taking half a course load at the local community college. It seems a better fit and she’s much less stressed. Stressed shifters are generally not a good thing.

His Stiles works full time at the local book store. Book store to the general public and to those in the know it’s where you get your potions, amulets, requests for runes, etc. He’s still training as their pack emissary, and Peter knows he’ll be amazing and scary when he’s up to full power. He can’t wait.

Derek’s around since it’s the holidays. He’s back with Braeden, they still do that weird on-off thing, but it seems to work. Peter’s in favor of it as Braeden hasn’t tried to kill him or everyone. Plus with her around, there’s actually furniture in the loft.

There’s new pack members, Stiles calls them Pack 2.0. Peter’s not very interested in them and can barely remember who’s who. There’s a Leo maybe and he thinks one guy is named Tim? Doesn’t really matter, they’re as interesting as ants to him. But they respect him, either because he’s the pack elder, or because he’s the enforcer and the emissary’s mate.

He looks up when there’s a shadow in front of him and Malia is standing there, frowning and looking put upon.

Stiles gives her a soft push and whispers, “Go on.”

She sighs and presses her lips together for a moment. “You know I don’t really like you,” she starts.

“I’ve heard something like that,” Peter answers. They work together as pack, but that’s about it and it’s fine with him. He never knew her growing up, he never held her as a baby. She’s pack.

“I wanted to thank you for the books. For classes. For Christmas.”

“No problem at all,” Peter says easily. “You’re pack, we’d do that for anyone in school.”

She turns around and looks at Stiles, who keeps his face expressionless. “Really? For anyone in the pack?”

She turns back and behind her, Stiles is nodding and so Peter says, “Yes, of course. Having a pack get schooling they want and being happy… that’s important.”

“So it’s not because… you know. You’re not trying to buy my love or something?” she asks and rolls her eyes.

Ah, she is his child, he’s come to believe that over the years. Stiles is shaking his head as though Peter’ll answer incorrectly. “No, and I hope you don’t sell your love so cheaply. It was just a few textbooks, Malia.”

“Okay.”

She turns and looks at Stiles who glares at her and whispers, “Go on.”

“Anyway, thanks for the Christmas present and um, Happy New Year.” She leans towards him and rubs her cheek against his and then kisses him on the other cheek.

He tries to hide his surprise and merely smiles back at her. “Same to you.” Somehow he can’t control his hand as it runs up her bare arm, scenting her back.

She smiles a little at him and then at Stiles before she blends back into the crowd, like the sneaky little coyote she is.

Stiles wraps his arms around Peter’s neck, long fingers at his hairline, which Stiles knows he loves. “That was nice,” he says, giving Peter a peck on the lips. “There was something resembling emotion there.”

“Shut up, monster,” Peter answers, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

When they part, Stiles smiles and whispers into Peter’s lips, “Happy New Year, Wolf.”

Peter rests his head on his mate’s, breathing in his scent. “Happy New Year, My Moon.”

 


End file.
